A. Electronic Analysis of Cells
Bioelectronics is a progressing interdisciplinary research field that involves the integration of biomaterials with electronic devices. Bioelectronic methods have been used for analyzing cells and assaying biological molecules and cells. In one type of application, cells are cultured on microelectrodes and cell-electrode impedance is measured and determined to monitor cellular changes.
In PCT Application No. PCT/US03/22557, entitled “IMPEDANCE BASED DEVICES AND METHODS FOR USE IN ASSAYS”, filed on Jul. 18, 2003, a device for detecting cells and/or molecules on an electrode surface is disclosed. The device detects cells and/or molecules through measurement of impedance changes resulting from the attachment or binding of cells and/or molecules to the electrode surfaces. A number of embodiments of the device is disclosed, together with the apparatuses, system for using such devices to perform certain cell based assays.
In PCT Application No. PCT/US04/037696, entitled “REAL TIME ELECTRONIC CELL SENSING SYSTEM AND APPLICATION FOR CELL-BASED ASSAYS”, filed on Nov. 12, 2004, devices, systems and methods for assaying cells using cell-substrate impedance monitoring are disclosed. In one aspect, the disclosed cell-substrate monitoring devices comprise electrode arrays on a nonconducting substrate, in which each of the arrays has an approximately uniform electrode resistance across the entire array. In another aspect, the disclosed cell-substrate monitoring systems comprise one or more cell-substrate devices comprising multiple wells each having an electrode array, an impedance analyzer, a device station that connects arrays of individual wells to the impedance analyzer, and software for controlling the device station and impedance analyzer. In another aspect, the disclosed cellular assays use impedance monitoring to detect changes in cell behavior or state.
In PCT Application No. PCT/US05/004481, entitled “REAL TIME ELECTRONIC CELL SENSING SYSTEM AND APPLICATIONS FOR CYTOTOXICITY PROFILING AND COMPOUND ASSAYS”, filed on Feb. 9, 2005, devices, systems and methods for assaying cells using cell-substrate impedance monitoring are disclosed. In one aspect, the disclosed cellular assays use impedance monitoring to detect changes in cell behavior or state. The methods can be used to test the effects of compounds on cells, such as in cytotoxicity assays. Methods of cytotoxicity profiling of compounds were also provided.
B. GPCR Assay
Eukaryotic cells from unicellular and multicellular organisms have devised evolutionarily conserved mechanisms for responding to environmental cues by utilizing specific cell surface receptors. These membrane-bound receptors recognize and bind to their cognate ligand and turn on biochemical cascades inside the cell that culminate in a specific cellular response. Members of the G-protein coupled receptor (GPCR) family are one of the main classes of cell surface receptors that participate in a variety of cellular pathways that result in different cellular responses such as proliferation, chemotaxis, and cytoskeletal dynamics. GPCRs have the ability to recognize a wide range of extracellular molecules including amino acids, hormones, growth factors, light, peptide and non-peptide neurotransmitters and a number of odorant molecules. Because GPCRs and their cognate ligands participate in important physiological and pathophysiological settings, including but not limited to inflammation, hypertension, diabetes and autoimmunity they are extremely attractive targets for the pharmaceutical industry. More than 50% of the current therapeutic agents on the market are targeted at GPCRs and as more GPCRs and their ligands are being discovered this number will likely rise even further in the coming years. Therefore, GPCRs occupy a unique position as a pharmaceutical target because it far exceeds any other pharmaceutically relevant target.
As the name implies, GPCRs are associated with a heterotrimeric guanine nucleotide binding-protein complex (G-proteins). Ligand binding to the GPCR induces a conformational change which promotes exchange of GTP for GDP on the G-protein α-subunit which allows for dissociation of the G-protein α-subunit from Gβγ-subunits. Subsequently, the activated Gα subunit and Gβγ subunit positively and/or negatively impact the activity of effector enzymes and proteins. Furthermore, in recent years it has come to light that there is a feedback mechanism in place which negatively regulates or modulates GPCR-mediated signaling by a variety of mechanisms such as post-translational modification, protein-protein interaction or receptor endocytosis. Thus, the activity of GPCR is determined by the fine balance of receptor de-sensitization and re-sensitization which is dictated by the ligand concentration and numerous other inputs that the cell receives simultaneously.
The human genome project has identified a number of proteins which can be categorized into GPCRs based on sequence. The number of GPCRs encoded by the human genome is estimated to be between 800-1000 and thus far approximately 650 GPCR have been identified from the effort of the human genome project, 200 of which are classified as known GPCR because the activating ligands for these receptors are known (Nambi, P and Aiyar N, G-protein coupled receptors in drug discovery, in Assay and Drug Development Technologies (2003) 1, 305-310). The remaining receptors for which the ligands are not known are considered “orphan receptors” and they are the subject of intense scrutiny as potential medically relevant targets. There are a number of in vitro and cell-based assays available which are used to screen for potential agonist or antagonist of GPCRs. The in vitro assays are based on binding studies with labeled ligand and receptor. (Nambi, P and Aiyar N, G-protein coupled receptors in drug discovery, in Assay and Drug Development Technologies (2003) 1, 305-310) The cell-based assays are based on engineering cell lines to express exogenous GPCRs alone or together with a reporter plasmid. Calcium sensitive dyes have been used extensively to screen for GPCRs that increase intracellular calcium levels in response to agonists challenge. Alternatively, a fluorescent or luminescent-based reporter assay co-transfected with the appropriate GPCR and G-protein has also been used to identify potential agonists or antagonists of the transfected GPCR (Nambi, P and Aiyar N, 2003, G-protein coupled receptors in drug discovery, in Assay and Drug Development Technologies Vol: 1, pp 305-310). While these assays are extremely useful in high throughput screening to identify potential agonists and antagonists, they do involve pre-labeling the cells with fluorescent dyes in the case of calcium-based assays or lysing the cells to measure the activity of reporter genes.
C. Receptor Protein Tyrosine Kinases
All of the cells in our body are constantly and simultaneously exposed to hundreds of different stimuli. The cells need to recognize these stimuli, mobilize its biochemical machinery and respond in an appropriate and coordinated fashion. Polypeptide growth factors such as the epidermal growth factor (EGF), platelet derived growth factor (PDGF), nerve growth factor (NGF) and a whole host of other growth factors constitute a large family of growth factors which is used by the cells in the body to communicate and regulate cell growth, proliferation, differentiation, migration and cell death. These polypeptide growth factors interact with specific receptors present at the cell surface called receptor protein tyrosine kinases. These receptors are single pass transmembrane receptors, composed of an extracellular domain, a transmembrane domain and a cytoplasmic domain containing tyrosine kinase activity. Upon binding their cognate ligand the receptor undergoes a conformational change which leads to dimerization, cross phosphorylation and activation of the cytoplasmic tyrosine kinase domain. The activated kinase domain binds to ATP and transfers and covalently links the terminal phosphate of ATP to specific tyrosine residues of signaling proteins inside the cell. Tyrosine phosphorylation of target proteins allows specific protein-protein interactions inside the cell leading to biochemical, structural, morphological and gene expression changes and finally culminating in cellular response such as proliferation and migration.
Because polypeptide growth factors and their receptors control crucial cellular processes such as proliferation, differentiation and migration it is absolutely imperative that these growth factors and the signaling pathways they trigger inside the cell is coordinated in a very controlled and precise manner. Failure to regulate these growth factors or their signaling pathways can lead to cancer, degenerative diseases and inflammation. A number of cancers, especially those of the breast and lung have been shown to be associated with dysregulation of growth factors and their signaling pathways due to mutations that constitutively activate the receptors or due to overexpression of the receptors. Because growth factors and their receptors play a central role in certain diseases and disease progression, they have become highly valued and pursued targets for the pharmaceutical and biotech industries. Recent years has witnessed a surge of protein-based and compound-based drugs which seek to inhibit or block receptor protein tyrosine kinase signaling involved in certain cancers.
Several different approaches, including antibody-based drugs as well as small molecular-based drugs have been developed to block the action of polypeptide growth factors and their receptors which may be involved in cancer. Herceptin, a monoclonal antibody targeted to the c-erB-2/Her-2 receptor, a member of the EGF receptor family, is now an approved therapy for breast cancer (Roberto E. Favoni and Alessandra De Cupis, 2000, The role of polypeptide growth factors in human carcinomas: new targets for a novel pharmacological approach, in Pharmacological Reviews, Vol:52, pp 179-205). Also, Gefitinib, a small molecular inhibitor of the EGF receptor has been shown to be efficacious against certain kinds of lung cancer (El-Rayes B F and LoRusso P M, 2004, Targeting the epidermal growth factor receptor, in British Journal of Cancer, Vol: 91, pp: 418-424). Both in vitro kinase assays and cell-based assays based on proliferation, reporter-based assays, and migration have been established and utilized to screen for potential inhibitor of receptor tyrosine kinases involved in cancer progression. There are several advantages for using cell-based assays to screen for receptor protein tyrosine kinase inhibitors, regardless of whether they are protein-based or compound-based inhibitors. Cell-based assays allow for a more physiological setting to test the selectivity and efficacy of the inhibitor of interest. Furthermore, since in some cases the inhibitors need to traverse the membrane in order to inhibit the kinase activity of the receptor, the cell-based assay allows for assessment of both the stability and solubility of the compound of interest.
The present invention further expands the inventions disclosed in PCT Application No. PCT/US03/22557, entitled “IMPEDANCE BASED DEVICES AND METHODS FOR USE IN ASSAYS”, filed on Jul. 18, 2003, and disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/705,447, entitled “IMPEDANCE BASED DEVICES AND METHODS FOR USE IN ASSAYS,” filed on Nov. 10, 2003, and disclosed in PCT Application No. PCT/US05/004481, entitled “REAL TIME ELECTRONIC CELL SENSING SYSTEM AND APPLICATIONS FOR CYTOTOXICITY PROFILING AND COMPOUND ASSAYS”, filed on Feb. 9, 2005, and disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/055,639, entitled “REAL TIME ELECTRONIC CELL SENSING SYSTEM AND APPLICATIONS FOR CYTOTOXICITY PROFILING AND COMPOUND ASSAYS” filed on Feb. 9, 2005, and disclosed in PCT Application No. PCT/US04/037696, entitled “REAL TIME ELECTRONIC CELL SENSING SYSTEM AND APPLICATION FOR CELL-BASED ASSAYS”, filed on Nov. 12, 2004, and disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/987,732, entitled “REAL TIME ELECTRONIC CELL SENSING SYSTEM AND APPLICATION FOR CELL-BASED ASSAYS” filed on Nov. 12, 2004. The present invention provides a real time cell electronic sensing system for conducting cell-based assays based on measurement of cell-substrate impedance and provides the method for dynamic monitoring of G-Protein Coupled Receptor activation and Receptor Tyrosine Kinase activation using real-time microelectronic cell sensing technology.